


With You for Life

by backspacedintooblivion (Evil_and_I_know_it)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/backspacedintooblivion
Summary: “Noona,” Chanyeol whisper-screamed. “Baby Soo is so cute. Can we keep him?”A drabble collection of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's lives together, starting from when they met as children :3Song title from EXO's For Life!





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble collection will have some time skips and stuff but they're all from the same AU! For the purpose of this story, Beagle line is 3 years older than Kyungsoo and Seungsoo and Yura are 8 years older than Chanyeol and 11 years older than Kyungsoo. I'll mention everyone's ages before each drabble!  
> Kyungsoo- 4  
> Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae- 7  
> Yura, Seungsoo- 15  
> Baekbeom- 13

They met for the first time at a playground, in a ridiculous situation that would set the tone for the rest of their relationship.

“Wow, your eyes are so big,” he said and then proceed to poke Kyungsoo in the eye.

To his credit, Kyungsoo blinked once, punched Chanyeol in the stomach and then burst into tears, screaming for his hyung. Chanyeol wasn’t in a better condition, moaning while clutching his stomach about mean small people. Seungsoo came running and immediately picked up Kyungsoo, whose sobs had reduced to hiccups.

“Aw, my baby Soo, what happened?”

“H-he poked K-kyungsoo in the eye a-and said t-they were b-big.”

Seungsoo tried not to laugh and focused on calming his brother. By then, Yura had spotted Chanyeol rolling in the sand. She nodded at Seungsoo and waited for her brother to notice her.

“Park Chanyeol, what are you doing?”

Chanyeol pouted. “Noona, the baby punched me in the stomach.”

“And what did you do to the baby?”

“Nothing!”

“Chanyeollie, I won’t yell at you or tell mom.”

“I poked the baby in the eye but only because they were so big!! Noona you can fit a tennis ball in there!”

Kyungsoo, who had just stopped crying, wailed loudly again, scared that Chanyeol would put a ball in his eye next.

Seeing the tears form in Chanyeol’s eyes, Yura quickly pulled her brother close and whispered in his ear.

“Ask hyung if you can say sorry to the baby and give him one of your candies.”

Chanyeol nodded and repeated the request verbatim. Seungsoo, who was thoroughly enjoying himself, kneeled down with Kyungsoo still in his arms. He nudged his brother to face Chanyeol.

“His name is Kyungsoo, but you can call him baby Soo.”

“Baby Soo, Chanyeollie is really sorry,” he said. “I promise to never poke you in the eye ever again forever and ever. Here, you can have my lemon candy.”

Kyungsoo slowly reached for the lemon candy and shyly smiled at Chanyeol, his mouth turning into the shape of a cute heart, before burying his face back into Seungsoo’s shoulder.

“Noona,” Chanyeol whisper-screamed. “Baby Soo is so cute. Can we keep him?”

Seungsoo chuckled as he stood up, setting Kyungsoo down again. “Well, I can’t give you my Baby Soo because that would make me sad. But you can play with him in the park, if that’s okay?”

Yura nodded before Chanyeol could even look at her. She knew how obsessed her brother got with things he considered cute.

“Say bye to Baby Soo, Chanyeollie.” She turned to Seungsoo. “I’m sorry he poked him in the eye.”

“I’m sorry Soo punched him in the stomach. But they’re kids, I’m sure they’ll get over it by tomorrow.”

Yura turned to look at their siblings and laughed when she saw that Chanyeol had Kyungsoo in a tight hug already, lifting him from the ground.

“Yeah, I think they’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

The next day, Chanyeol marched into the park with a new sense of purpose. He was going to make Baby Soo laugh _and_ introduce him to his friends. He was a little worried that Baby Soo would like Baekhyun more, with his funny jokes and lisp, or Jongdae who was as cute as Baby Soo (but not really). Chanyeol found his friends sitting in the sandbox, working on a sandcastle. This time instead of Yura, Baekhyun’s brother was supervising them. Baekbeom had a game in his hand but he knew what the little terrors could get up to if left alone. He looked up suspiciously from time to time and yelled out warnings when they got too rowdy.

“Guys! I met the cutest baby in the world yesterday!”

Baekhyun looked unimpressed. “Cuter than me?”

“His mouth is shaped like a heart,” Chanyeol said proudly.

That got the response Chanyeol was looking for. Jongdae and Baekhyun badgered him for details, while steadily building the rest of the castle on top of Chanyeol’s legs. They were so preoccupied that they didn’t hear someone approaching them.

“Hi boys,” Seungsoo said. He was carrying a shy Kyungsoo. “Can Baby Soo play with you today?”

“Yes!” they chorused.

Seungsoo set the child down and whispered something in his ear, before gently pushing him towards the other boys. Kyungsoo slowly walked forward and stood in front of them. He waved.

“Hi, my name is Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae squished him in a hug and rocked him side to side. They did it until they heard Kyungsoo giggling.

“Chanyeollie was right,” said Jongdae. “You are the cutest.”

Kyungsoo smiled, all crinkly eyes and heart lips. Baekhyun screamed and hugged him again.

“You are my favourite!”


	2. Cutie Kyungsoo Saranghae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChanBaekChen attend Kyungsoo's high school graduation and Chanyeol gives him embarrassing nicknames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages-  
> Kyungsoo- 18 y/o  
> ChanBaekChen- 21 y/o   
> Seungsoo- 29 y/o

“He’s going to kill you,” said Jongdae, mildly.

Chanyeol frowned at him and pulled his banner closer. The three of them were at Kyungsoo’s high school graduation. They had driven down to cheer for the youngest as he finally joined them at university. Baekhyun brought a box of cupcakes and a new version of Kyungsoo’s favourite video game and Jongdae had a bouquet of flowers. Chanyeol, however, carried an obnoxious banner that said ‘Cutie Kyungsoo I Love You’. He had other gifts too, but Jongdae was right. Kyungsoo was going to kill him.

They walk around the families that were already seated and find Kyungsoo’s parents. Seungsoo wasn’t there, having recently become a new father. His mother takes time to fuss over all of them, standing on her toes to tug at one of Chanyeol’s ears.

“That banner better say something nice, Park Chanyeol. My Baby Soo has been learning judo and I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae laugh before Chanyeol could protest.

“Baby Soo is going to _kick his ass_ ,” Baekhyun promised.

Mrs. Do smiled at them fondly. “If only Big Soo were here to see how well you three have grown up. He would be so proud.”

Seungsoo was eleven when his parents had Kyungsoo. To avoid confusion with nicknames, he demanded that he be called Big Soo and Kyungsoo would be Baby Soo. He grew out of the nickname, but Baby Soo stuck around, much to Kyungsoo’s dismay.

In hindsight, Chanyeol should have been smarter about his banner. Kyungsoo didn’t like public spectacles and got violent when he was angry. When Kyungsoo’s name was called out, the three of them stood up to cheer, and Chanyeol shouted “CUTIE KYUNGSOO I LOVE YOU.” Kyungsoo glared at him the entire time and made a neck slicing motion when he got off the stage.

After the ceremony, Kyungsoo hugged his parents and accepted his flowers before turning to the terrible three. Baekhyun got to him first, kissing his cheek and squishing him into a tight hug.

“My Baby Soo is all grown up,” he cried, wiping fake tears off his face.

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and shoved him aside to hug Jongdae. He whispered something in Kyungsoo’s ears that had him smiling shyly and looking at the ground.

Both Jongdae and Baekhyun cooed loudly at him and caught them in their signature side hug before letting him go. Chanyeol stepped forward and picked Kyungsoo up in a bear hug and spun him around wildly. Kyungsoo let it happen for about two minutes before Chanyeol set him down, yelping in pain.

“You bit me!” he said, rubbing his shoulder.

“You embarrassed me in public,” Kyungsoo hissed. “I am never going to live this down. Sleep with one eye open, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol pouted at him. “My Baby Soo, so little but so mean. Where did I go wrong, Baek? I just wanted to love him.”

Baekhyun patted Chanyeol’s shoulder in fake sympathy. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and tip toed to bury his face in Chanyeol’s neck. He felt big hands circle his waist and hold him tight.

“I missed you too, you big lump.”

Chanyeol picked him up again and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“I’m proud of you, my Honey Soo Soo.”

Kyungsoo bites him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :)


	3. Whipped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is whipped, Baekchen are Tired and there's finally a confession.

“I’m not sure what’s happening, but it’s very amusing.”

Baekhyun followed Junmyeon’s gaze and saw Chanyeol lead a glaring Kyungsoo through the crowd of the cafeteria. The glare was a sharp contrast to how Kyungsoo adorably clutched the edge of Chanyeol’s sweatshirt.

“Chanyeollie broke Baby Soo’s glasses by sitting on them. So now he has to be his eyes and make sure he doesn’t accidentally offend someone.”

Junmyeon frowned. “I understood only half about of what you said, but it sounds like this happens often enough.”

They watched the two for a few more minutes. At one point Chanyeol stopped, causing Kyungsoo to walk right into his back. He quickly turned to apologise, and even bent down so that Kyungsoo could lightly slap his head. Chanyeol caught his hand and laced it with his own. Baekhyun was disgusted.

“Are we watching Yeol be whipped?” asked Jongdae finally arriving with the food, setting the tray on the table next to Baekhyun’s bag. “Because I’m tired of it.”

“They’re dating?”

“They wish,” Baekhyun snorted. “I don’t think they realise that their feelings run deeper than friendship. Chanyeol has been whipped ever since we were seven and he saw Kyungsoo smile for the first time. He’s never going to confess _or_ he’ll do it at the worst possible moment.”

“Probably when Kyungsoo is ranting about low grade parmesan or something,” Jongdae agreed.

* * *

 

Both Jongdae and Baekhyun were right to a certain degree. It was after Chanyeol had graduated and started working for a high-end interior design company. He had his own apartment by then and Kyungsoo came over to stress bake and complain about his classmates. He was in the middle of furiously mixing brownie batter and cursing out his classmate Sungjae when it happened.

“Chanyeol, are you even listening to me?”

“I love you.”

“I know?” Kyungsoo blinked and set down the batter. “Are you okay? That was rather sudden.”

“No, Kyungsoo. I _love_ you. Like I want to kiss your cute face and hold your hand and tell Sehun and Jongin to back off because you’re _my_ Baby Soo, dammit.”

“Oh.”

Chanyeol fidgeted at the lack of response. He hadn’t meant to confess like this, he had plans of a fancy dinner or maybe a picnic at a park. But looking at Kyungsoo with the blank expression, he felt his heart sink.

“I think I’ll just step out for a while. Sorry for springing this on you.”

“Chanyeollie.”

Small hands grabbed his face and squished it gently.

“Give a man time to process before running away,” said Kyungsoo, fondly. “I love you. Like I want to pull your cute ears and bite your shoulder because you called me short and tell all those people at the club to back off because you’re _my_ Chanyeollie.”

Kyungsoo kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back. He leaned in to press more kisses on Chanyeol’s nose, chin, and cheek and to tug at his ear with his teeth.

“Let me take you out on a date, baby,” Kyungsoo murmured.

Chanyeol dropped his head to Kyungsoo’s shoulder and muffled a scream.

“I can’t _believe_ my Baby Soo just confessed and tried to seduce me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the lovely comments! Jealous Yeol coming up next :3


	4. Jealous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo chooses to spend time with Sekai and Chanyeol is Upset. 
> 
> P.S- all of Kyungsoo's contacts are named after food. Honorable mentions: Junbun Hyung and Marshmallow Hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of this story Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun are all the same age. For this chapter:  
> Sekaisoo- 18 y/o  
> ChanBaekChen- 21 y/o 
> 
> Pls forgive my trashy editing with the texts x(

**To Baby Soo:**

Soo

**To Baby Soo:**

Soo-yah

**To Baby Soo:**

Baby Soo

**To Baby Soo:**

Squishy Soo

**To Baby Soo:**

Cutie Kyungsoo

**To Baby Soo:**

Honey Soo Soo

**To Baby Soo:**

Smol Soo

**To Baby Soo:**

Soonguin

**To Pork Chop Roll:**

wHAT I’M IN CLASS

**To Baby Soo:**

Want to hang out today? :3

**To Pork Chop Roll:**

No

**To Baby Soo:**

:(

   
**To Pork Chop Roll:**

I promised I would go out with Jongin and Sehun today.

**To Baby Soo:**

Whomst

**To Pork Chop Roll:**

The guys from my Japanese class.

**To Baby Soo:**

_Whomst_

**To Pork Chop Roll:**

/rolls eyes   
the two tall, handsome guys that always walk around with me.

**To Baby Soo:**

Wait, handsome?

**To Pork Chop Roll:**

That’s what you’re choosing to focus on? Bye Chanyeol.

**To Baby Soo:**

:(

* * *

**To Byun Broke:**

Baek :((((((

**To Giraffe looking bitch:**

Ya

**To Byun Broke:**

Who are jongin and sehun :((((((

**To Giraffe looking bitch:**

Soo’s puppies. They follow him everywhere and buy him food. Lol Jongdae owes me cash now, I knew you zoned out when he gushed about them or ur jealous ass wud hv screamed

**To Byun Broke:**

First of all, why are you typing like that?

**To Giraffe looking bitch:**

M in class not all of us r rich

**To Byun Broke:**

I go to college too???? Literally no correlation

**To Giraffe looking bitch:**

Stfu don’t bully me

**To Byun Broke:**

aNYWAY should I be worried :((((((

**To Giraffe looking bitch:**

ya lol both of them r hot af

**To Byun Broke:**

fuck u

**To Giraffe looking bitch:**

M not soo

**To Byun Broke:**

baek :(((((((

**To Giraffe looking bitch:**

gtg

**To Byun Broke:**

:(((((

* * *

**To Kyungja <3:**

heads up, jealous pcy coming ur way

**To Bun Bacon:**

???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	5. Mr. Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kyungsoo's fifth birthday and the boys have a special gift planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up for Kyungsoo's birthday....oh well

For Kyungsoo’s fifth birthday, Chanyeol decided that the only appropriate gift would be a life-size penguin plush. Taking Jongdae and Baekhyun into confidence, the three of them dug up the leftover money they had received for chuseok and saved for three (3) whole weeks. Three days before his birthday, they approached Yura with their savings.

“Noona, please buy Baby Soo the nice penguin from the toy store.”

Baekhyun unrolled his shirt, in which he had stored the money, and emptied the cash and coins into Yura’s hands. The three of them looked incredibly proud of themselves and grinned at her.

“Okay babies, Noona will do her best since you’ve worked so hard.”

They cheered and ran to Chanyeol’s room to play, now that they had done their work. Yura smiled fondly and put the money aside, to call Jongdae and Baekhyun’s mothers. They would need much more than what the boys had collected for it.

* * *

 

Three days later, the boys were on their way to Kyungsoo’s house with Yura holding the penguin behind her back. The penguin was soft enough to cushion anyone who chose to lie down on it and had brown button eyes. The toy wasn’t large by any means, but in front of Kyungsoo, who was a tiny five year old, the penguin would seem much bigger.

“Noona, do you think Baby Soo will like the penguin?” asked Baekhyun, right as they were walking up to the Do’s door.

Yura smiled. “Of course he will! You all saved up for it so it’s extra special.”

Baekhyun smiled back, exposing his missing front tooth and nodded. Their parents had sent some more gifts as well, but the penguin was special. Jongdae even learnt how to tie a bow so that they could decorate it.

Seungsoo opened the door and ushered them in with a secret smile. He was wearing a rabbit hat and had whiskers drawn on his face. The boys were thrilled.

“Hyung I want a hat too!”

“Me three, me three!”

He led them and Yura towards the living room where some of Kyungsoo’s classmates and the birthday boy himself were playing a quite game of with Legos. Kyungsoo had a penguin hat on and his friends had other animal hats on. Before Kyungsoo could notice them, Seungsoo quickly put on a tiger hat for Chanyeol, a dinosaur one for Jongdae, a corgi one for Baekhyun and handed Yura a reindeer one.

“Baby Soo picked out these especially for you. Go say hi.”

Excited with their new hats, the three boys ran too Kyungsoo and all but pounced on him, screaming happy birthday. Kyungsoo only giggled and let himself be manhandled, giving each of them a big hug.

“Here’s your present, we all saved to buy it for you!”

Kyungsoo watched curiously as Yura pulled out the penguin, complete with a red bow tied around its neck. She set it down in front of the birthday boy and smiled at the sight. The penguin was at least a head taller than Kyungsoo. He reached out and held its hand.

“So soft,” he said, awed at the size of the penguin. Kyungsoo let out a laugh and hugged the toy tightly, lifting it off the floor.

All the adults cooed at the toy dwarfing the little boy. He held the penguin for a while then set it down to shyly approach Yura. He hugged her arm and buried his face in her shoulder.

“Thank you, noona.”

“You’re welcome baby, now go say thank you to them. They’ve been looking forward to this for the longest time.”

She gestured towards the three boys who were practically vibrating with excitement. Kyungsoo ran up to them and put on his best, brightest smile.

“Thank you for the penguin! It’s my most favourite gift ever!”

Baekhyun screamed and tackled him into a hug, which soon turned into a giggling puppy pile with Chanyeol and Jongdae lying on top of them. Seungsoo took a picture before pulling them apart for cake.

“Hyung! Mr. Penguin too!”

“Okay baby, I’ll get Mr. Penguin.”

Seungsoo has them pose for another photo, which would be framed and hung up in the Do’s living room for years until Kyungsoo steals it for himself. It shows Kyungsoo sitting in the middle with the penguin on his lap, Chanyeol to his right and Baekhyun and Jongdae to his left, all grinning at the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
